Cupcakes
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: In which Arthur makes Red Velvet Cupcakes for the team, but never seems to get to eat one. Arthur/Ariadne. Fluffy little oneshot.


**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I haven't been feeling too good, and have also been suffering from Writers Block. Hopefully this oneshot will help me cure it and act as an apology to you. Thanks :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Red Velvet Cupcakes<strong>

_"You know.. these cupcakes remind me of you." _

_"Fattening and spongy?"_

* * *

><p>Every few months they had their Bake Week. Each member of the team had a day to bring in a snack for the team.<p>

Monday was Yusuf, who this time brought in an exoctic salad with walnuts.

Tuesday was Eames, who brought in crumpets.

Wednesday was Cobb, who brought in homemade sushi (made with the help of Phillipa and James).

Thursday was Ariadne, who brought in a four cheese lasagna.

Today was Friday, Arthur's turn. He thought back to the previous days, realizing what foods the team members always brought in reflected their cultures and where they were from. Arthur usually just settled for his mothers recipies, held together in a small leather book he kept on him in memory of her. He had considered many recipies and snacks, but decided against all of them.

They were too ... _plain and boring_, compared to the other team members' foods.

He finally came to a decision when he saw the little cake in a bakery in the Los Angeles booming city. They were perfect. He went home and rifled through his mothers book, finding she had made a recipe for that certain little colorful cake.

.

Arthur made red velvet cupcakes.

He brought them in on a little tray, a dozen in all, and made a note in his mind that he would have one after his usual salad at lunch.

He put them down on the table in the center of the room, and sat down at his desk, looking around the empty warehouse. He checked his watch three times, coming to a conclusion that he was very early today.

.

By ten o'clock, three cupcakes were missing. Arthur decided why two may have dissapeared, Cobb always liked to take a small portion of their creations home for Phillipa and James to try. Arthur understood why Cobb would take them home, they were very sweet.

He couldn't figure out who took the other, before he turned to Eames, who was wiping cream from his top lip, grinning.

Arthur sighed.

He glanced at the one in the corner, making another note in his mind to grab it after lunch.

Nine more left.

.

By lunch time, four were missing, but Arthur was too engrossed in his notes and work to notice.

Cobb, Yusuf, Eames, and Ariadne were sat at the table, crowded around the cupcakes, each chewing on one happily.

"These are absolutely .. _marvelous_." Eames sighed, finishing his cupcake.

Ariadne nodded, licking some cream off of her own cupcake. Cobb and Yusuf mumbled something through mouthfuls of the red sponge. Ariadne looked over to Arthur, raising an eyebrow, before looking at the cupcakes left.

"Are you going to have lunch yet Arthur?" Cobb called, throwing away the cupcake wrapper.

Arthur grunted from his desk.

"I'll be okay, I have to finish these notes, I'll skip out for now." He muttered, looking at the laptop in front of him.

He forgot about his mental note to himself.

Five left.

.

By six that evening, three more had dissapeared, one of them between Yusuf's lips.

"I swear to God, Arthur was a housewife in his past life."

Ariadne giggled at Yusuf's comment, taking a bite of her own, turning to watch Arthur standing at the whiteboard, writing visciously. She licked off the cream, watching as Cobb emerged from his desk, grabbing another.

"My god, these are addicting." Cobb muttered through a smear of cream.

"Arthur, are you sure you don't want one?" Ariadne finished the little cake, brushing off her jeans.

Arthur, only half listening, the other half of his mind consiously overworking itself with the notes he took earlier, waved a hand at Ariadne, continuing to write on the board in front of him, again forgetting his mental note to himself.

"I'll have one later."

Ariadne frowned, looking at the two remaining cupcakes.

"But you didn't eat lunch."

Cobb returns to his desk, munching on the cupcake, and Yusuf finishes his own, returning to his liquids and beakers. Ariadne gets up, covering the remaining food. She turns to look at Eames' empty desk, only then realizing he had gone.

"Where did Eames go?" She calls to Cobb.

She hears him mutter something. "He went to spy on the mark." He replies through a mouthful of food.

Ariadne looks down at the covered cupcakes, and back to Arthur. She sighs.

Two left.

.

By ten thirty that night, Arthur stretches, and gets up from his desk, and in one hand, holds his written in moleskin notebook. He heads over to the table, and only half consiously lifts the container lid, his hands reaching for a cupcake.

All his fingers find is air and the bottom of the tray.

There are none left.

.

He growls looking towards the only two members still working, Eames and Ariadne.

Ariadne looks at him innocently, picking up her sketching pen and continues to draw her design. Arthur shakes his head, deciding it wasn't her. He turns to the Forger's desk and glares as Eames props his feet up on the desk, licking the cream off the cupcake. Arthur growls, stomping over to Eames.

"You know, I made these so we could all eat them, and I don't even end up trying one." He mutters, his hands clenching.

Eames wipes some cream off the corner of his mouth, taking a huge bite of his cupcake."

"I thought you had had one today, darling." He chews and swallows, oblivious to Ariadne's pleading look and Arthur's death glare.

"I didn't even have a damn _lunch._" Arthur grits out, stomping over to the empty container, and flings it onto his desk, reminding himself to take it home.

Eames stretches, and throws away his trash, getting up. He pulls on his jacket, and shuffles around his papers on his desk, as if to clean them up. He pushes his chair into the desk, heading towards the warehouse door. He turns back to an angry Arthur and a quiet Ariadne, wiping his mouth again.

"Those were delicious, Arthur darling. You have to make those again." He ignores Arthur's growl and bids the two goodnight, and closes the warehouse door behind him.

Arthur stomps towards the white board, continuing to write on it, a frown plastered on his face. As he is writing, his stomach involuntarily growls loudly, and he blushes, earning a giggle from Ariadne at her desk. She gets up, her hands behind her back and walks towards Arthur, leaning next to him.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have one of your cupcakes, Arthur. They were wonderful." She murmurs, watching Arthur clench the marker, before putting it down, sighing.

"Thank you." He leans against the table, looking over the perfectly organized board in front of them.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Ariadne puts in, swaying on her heels. Arthur runs a hand down his face, and checks his watch, shaking his head.

"It's alright. I think I'm just going to go home and make some soup." He stands up straight and is about to head towards his desk, when Ariadne's hand comes out and rests on his chest. She pulls her other hand out from behind her back as Arthur raises an eyebrow. He stares at the item in her hand, his mouth slightly gaping.

The last Red Velvet Cupcake.

.

"H-how did you ..." He stutters over his words, gently taking the cake from Ariadne's hand. She smiles gently, sitting at the table, patting the seat next to her. Arthur sits down, staring at the cupcake in his hands.

"I stole it before Eames got back, I figured you would forget, you were too busy." She shrugs, looking slightly guilty.

Arthur suddenly cracks a crooked smile, his hand coming out to rest on her cheek as he licks some of the cream of the top of the cupcake.

"Thank you." He says gently, finally taking a bite, savoring the taste.

Ariadne nods, and giggles. Arthur takes another bite, capturing some of the cream. Ariadne leans forward, watching Arthur eat the cupcake.

"You know... these cupcakes remind me of you." She looks away blushing. Arthur chuckles, swallowing.

"Fattening and spongy?"

Ariadne laughs, smacking his arm. "No I mean well..." she looks away, playing with her scarf. Arthur raises an eyebrow, finishing off the cupcake, throwing the wrapper away. He turns back to her in his seat, watching her cheeks redden.

"The name... velvet, reminds me of your eyes, and the color reminds me of the color of your favorite tie, and the color your eyes are sometimes in some lighting. On the outside, the cupcakes look so elegant and collected, but when you bite into them their soft and... quoting Eames; _marvelous._"

Arthur smirks, watching her turn her eyes back to his face.

"I thought you said my eyes were amber?" He mutters, sarcasticly. Ariadne laughs nervously.

"In some light, they are, in others their a dark and rich burgandy, almost brown." Her eyes skim his lips, and he raises an eyebrow.

"You have some cream on your lip..." She murmurs, leaning forward, her dainty finger gently wiping the side of his lip. His ears redden and he feels his cheeks flush. She leans in further, and retracts her fingers, putting her lips in their place, kissing the side of his mouth gently. She stands up, grabbing her books and jacket. She bids him goodnight, giggling at his half awake facial expression.

Arthur makes another mental note in his head as he gathers his stuff together, picking up the tray also.

Only bake Red Velvet Cupcakes for Ariadne from now on.

* * *

><p><em>"You know.. these cupcakes remind me of you." <em>

_"Fattening and spongy?"_

**END. **

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? I got this inspiration while making red velvet cupcakes earlier. I thought it would make a sweet one shot. Agan I will have your stories updated tomorrow, and sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed! xxx Review? Thanks :) <strong>


End file.
